This invention relates to voice recognition software, and more particularly to microphone setup for voice recognition tutoring software to assist in reading development.
A microphone receive varying pressure waves in the air and converts the pressure waves into varying electrical signals. In order to produce a good quality signal, the microphone should be set up correctly. In reading fluency software, setup of the microphone can influence signal quality, which can influence the comparison of received audio to stored patterns for pronunciation and fluency determinations. Microphone setups often include placement of the microphone relative to the user and adjustment of the gain based on the strength of the received signals.